The use of closure devices for fastening storage containers, including plastic bags, is generally known. Furthermore, the manufacture of closure devices made of plastic materials is generally known to those skilled in the art, as demonstrated by the numerous patents in this area.
A particularly well-known use for closure devices is in connection with flexible storage containers, such as plastic bags. In some instances, the closure device and the associated container are formed from thermoplastic materials, and the closure device and the sidewalls of the container are integrally formed by extrusion as a single piece. Alternatively, the closure device and sidewalls of the container may be formed as separate pieces and then connected by heat sealing or any other suitable connecting process. In either event, such closure devices are particularly useful in providing a closure means for retaining matter within the bag.
Conventional closure devices typically utilize mating fastening strips or closure elements, which are used to selectively seal the bag. A slider may be provided for use in opening and closing the fastening strips. Some of these sliders include a separator. When the slider is moved in the appropriate direction, the separator divides the fastening strips and opens the bag.
The slider may include shoulders disposed along the bottom of the slider that engage the fastening strips and prevent the slider from being removed from the fastening strips. However, if enough force is applied to the slider in the vertical direction, the sides of the slider may flex outwards allowing the slider to be removed from the fastening strips. The removal of the slider after the slider has been installed is not desirable. Thus, the invention reduces the possibility of the slider being removed.